My World is A Disturbed Lullaby
by Junjun249
Summary: So, you get hit by a speeding car, and you're taken in by fat Buu, but it gets much better as it goes along : BuuxOC, and CellxOC, and a few other pairings. sorry, but I got really frustrated with being accurate with th OC meeting Frieza.
1. Chapter 1

Jun; yes.. I don't own any character, except mine … So, It's my first POSTED fanfic. And it pairs you with Cell, Buu, Frieza, and a few others... Hoorayyy!!

Cell; ..This better be good..

Buu; Yea...

Frieza; …Jun, just get on with the fic..

Jun; …Frieza you can be so chiiildiiish.

Buu & Cell; -snicker-

Frieza; .. I AM NOT CHILDISH!! I AM SUPERIOR TO ALL OF YOU!!

Jun, Buu, & Cell; … More like a superiority _complex_.. now, ON WITH THE FIC!

--

You opened your eyes to only be greeted by an ache in your chest. You were in a squishy pink bed, no clothes, and there was a big pink, fat… monster of bubblegum with pants and shoes. A fat Buu. Trying to be as quiet as you could, you started to get up off the bed, but an intense pain shot through your chest and abdomen. "Aaahhgg!" You bit your lip in pain and looked at yourself. There were two large bruises, indicating some of your ribs were broken. Buu quickly walked over to you and pushed you back very gently onto the large puffy pillow. "Buu found girl on street after she was hit by a car, but Buu throw car faaaaaar away!" He smiled like he had just accomplishes something impossible. You blinked slowly and nodded.

"Thanks very much Buu."

"Will girl give Buu kiss for making the car not hurt her again?"

"Um, okay." You kissed him on the cheek, and he smiled.

"You kiss Buu again?" You kissed him on the other cheek.

"No, Buu want you to kiss him on the lips please."

"Ooh, I see." So you kissed Buu on the lips. _Just pretend he's handsome…_

Buu started to jump around excitedly. "Buu heal you all the way now!!" You smiled. "Girl will hold still because Buu has to be careful." You felt the pain start to fade quickly, and the bruises started to disappear. After a few minutes, Buu said you could move around like normal.

"Buu, do you know where my clothes are?"

"Buu saved your shirt, but Buu couldn't save anything else." He frowned, looking upset.

"Oh, Buu, it's okay, can you bring me to the mall so I can get more clothes?"

"Buu take you right away!!"

Buu lifted you up and you gripped his shoulders tightly. He flew up and out of the pink house and above the city. People started to yell and run into their houses and random buildings. Buu brought you down to the mall's doors and kept a hold of you. "Where does pretty girl want to go first?" You looked around. _I could sure use some underwear and bra. That would be fantastic to have something along the basics. _"Buu take me to this store please." You pointed to a Victoria's Secret. Buu walked over to it and set you down. You were feeling quite embarrassed, because there were a few people staring and whispering.

You picked out a few pairs of bras and panties. One pair was plain black bra and panties. The second was a bit sexier, and it was black satin with hot pink lace around the leg holes ((well I don't know what the heck to call them!)) and the bra also had hot pink lace, but it went around the top of the cups. The last pair was just all black and gold lace, and the bra was also black and gold lace.

You put on the first pair, and walked over to an American Apparel. You picked out a pair of tight, hot pink booty shorts, and another pair, but this one was gold. You also picked out a shiny, black leather jacket. After you put on the hot pink pair, your ripped shirt, and the jacket, you went to a shoe store and bought a pair of vinyl, mid-thigh boots, and put them on. ((I'll show you a picture in a bit.))

--

Jun; So yea, first chapter, don't worry, it gets much better ;D

Buu; I'm still in fat form..?

Jun; Yes. But the next chapter you won't.

Buu; Good, because I look sexier that way.

Frieza; And you said_ I _had a superiority complex…

Cell; …Yea, I'm not going to be here for a couple chapters am I?

Jun; Nope, neither is Frieza.. So you guys can just wait. And I'll post the picture of your character on my deviant art. See you guys next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Jun; So I'm back, –hugs- thank you Zaya Ayame for your review :3, and now all we have is Buu

Jun; So I'm back, –hugs- thank you Zaya Ayame for your review :3, and now all we have is Buu.

Buu; ..That sounded like a bad thing! …

Jun; Nuh uh! Now on to the fic! Oh and by the way, your name is Naime, but your nick-name is Nana or Nena. For the time being, you will be called Nana.

--

Buu had just walked you out of the mall when multiple gunshots went off. Three men were running across the street shooting at anyone they saw, yelling random swears. One of the men stopped when he saw you, and grinned menacingly. "This one's for you pretty girl..!" and he shot two bullets straight for you.

Before Buu could do anything, one of the bullets went into your thigh and the other in you shoulder. To Buu it seemed like you were falling in slow motion to the pavement. You gritted your teeth and looked at your shoulder, then your thigh. You looked back up at Buu who had steam/smoke coming out all the holes, and he looked furious. "Buu, it's okay, I can at least suck the bullet out of my shoulder…" Buu wasn't listening to you though. A whole cloud of steam/smoke had formed around you and Buu, but you couldn't even see an outline.

A few minutes passed, and the haze cleared. You opened your eyes and were shocked. A sickly, skinny, gray Buu stood at least 30 feet away from you and Buu. The gray Buu stared at you, then looked at Buu and frowned even more.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Majin Buu."

"No, me Majin Buu!"

"You idiot, I am!"

"Buu will make you into chocolate!"

Buu fired a pink, swirly beam at the gray Buu. You managed to jump out of the way before the Gray Buu blew it back to fat Buu, and turn fat Buu into chocolate! You shrieked, "BUU!" You watched as the evil Buu walked over and ate the chocolate. You were petrified in fear, only a few feet away, at what he could do…

A second later he roared and pink steam/smoke started to come whistling out of the holes. He started to laugh, and you started to shake and back away. A pink cloud swarmed around you and the now 'disappeared' Buu. You could now hear nothing as you started to try to crawl away on your belly, ignoring the pain of your wounds. You were almost a few more feet away, when the pink cleared. You started to look back slowly and see…

A well-toned, tall, pink Buu stood where the gray one had been. You gasped. _He's sort of… handsome. And he looks so…deliciously…bad. _You realized you had been staring at him for a couple minutes, and he caught you. He smirked, but didn't move. "What is your name, girl?" You drew a blank for a second. "Uh, um, Naime, but I'm usually called Nana o-or Nena..." He started to walk towards you, but stopped when he sensed you were injured. He frowned and turned to face the shocked guns-men. "You stupid, insignificant human!" Buu threw an energy ball at the one who shot you, and killed him.

Buu turned back to look at you and grinned. "I want another reward…" You blushed a little at the thought of kissing this Buu. "Um, okay, but will you please heal me first?" You turned over onto your back, while Buu kneeled and managed to get the bullet out of your thigh. You proceeded to suck out the one in your shoulder, and spit it out, along with a bit of blood. Buu healed you straight away and helped you stand.

"Buu?"

"Yes Nana?"

"Could we go back to the house?"

"Yes, get on my back."

You jumped and wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist. He grabbed your butt and pushed you a little upwards, so you weren't practically falling off. _Ohmygod, he's grabbing my butt…Well he probably doesn't know that it's kind of perverted or anything- yeah, that's it, he doesn't know. But wow his hands are strong…and big…And his chest is so smooth and…umm, he's actually kind of hot. _Buu smirked, and thought it was a great excuse to touch you.

The whole way to the house Buu had kept his hands on you, making you quite embarrassed. (( Ahh, what I would do for that… XD ))

As you both sat down across from each other on the bed, Buu grasped your shoulder tenderly, and pulled you to face him. He gave you a smug look. "You never gave me my reward." He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you closer. "Are you nervous?" He said with a devious look. "No, I'm not nervous." Buu gripped you harder and pulled you close, so that you were on his lap.

He seized your butt with both hands, and dug his nails in slightly as you raked your nails down his chest. He growled and dug his nail in deeper. You started to take deeper, faster breathes. You reached your hands around his neck and pulled him towards you, and his lips came crashing down on yours. His hands started searching your body slowly, but you grabbed them and stopped kissing.

Buu frowned, obviously irritated. "I thought you said you weren't nervous?" You went even redder and bit your lip. "Well... I want… to just kiss. I don't want to do anything else… yet." Buu looked at you funny then shrugged a little. He took his hands off of you and stood up. He didn't look too irritated anymore. "Get up." You knitted your brow. Buu sighed. "Nana, get up." You got up and walked a couple feet away from the bed. Buu then laid down on his back on the bed. "Nana, you can lay on me if you want."

You laid down on top of him and looked up at him. His eyes were closed, but he knew you were looking at him. _Even though he's considered a monster, he isn't one to me…_ You slowly started to draw imaginary shapes on his skin. His stomach bounced you up and down rhythmically as he laughed. "It's not that funny..!" You pouted a little. "No it's not," he retorted, "it's cute."

You rolled over onto your back, and scooted up so you could look at him eye-to-eye. You two just looked at each other for a few minutes, then Buu reached up and traced out outline of your face, then caressed your cheek. "Buu.. I want to kiss you again…" he smiled a little and lifted your body back on top of his. You began to kiss each other gently. His hands were gently touching your shoulders, and moving back and fourth leisurely.

--

Jun; So, chapter two….yeaaah. Not too shabby if I do say so myself. :)

Buu; Geez you're really slow.

Jun; I can't help it, I plan tings out in my head and have a hard time getting it out, so meh!

Buu; Fine, but I want more action in the next chapter!

Jun; Fine… :P


	3. Chapter 3

Jun; Now Buu, it's time for some time-traveling action!! :D And thank you Zaya Ayame for the review!

Buu; …Time traveling?

Jun; Yep! And it's going to a certain saga, that consists of a… well, I'm not gunna spoil it for anyone. :)

Cell; Oh, like it isn't so obvious…

Jun; Cell! You just spoiled it…

Cell; On with the fic..!

--

His hands drifted down to your lower back and went down slower. Your kisses became more fervent. Buu ran his tongue over your lips, and you opened your mouth willingly. His tongue explored every crevice in your mouth. You bit down a little, and Buu bucked his hips lightly. You felt this and moaned quietly. Buu stopped kissing you and grinned. "Oh…you like that?" You felt you were getting redder by the second. "Y-yes." He laughed and moved his hips up against yours steadily.

You sat up and moved to his steady rhythm. "Ahh.. Buu...!" Your breasts moved up and down, and Buu went a little red, and then cupped them. "H-hey, wait…" He let go of your breasts and sat up. "Nana… You're so confusing." You frowned. "I'm sorry Buu. Maybe I need to take a walk to think."

Buu exhaled slowly and picked you up. He walked out of the house and took off, holding you tightly. He was going so fast, when your hair whipped in your face, it stung. You pressed your face against Buu's chest and breathed in. he didn't really smell like anything. Not even a little of your scent.

After a couple minutes, Buu set you down. You opened your eyes to find you were at the tip-top of a cliff. You choked on your own breath. "No one will disturb your thinking here Nana." Buu blushed a little and kissed you. "Th-thank you." You stuttered, looking down towards the ground. "Now, when you're done, just yell my name, okay?" You nodded.

"Will you know where I am?"

"Yes, to the exact spot."

"What if something happens to me?"

"I will know, and I will be here as fast as I can."

"Thanks Buu."

"Uh huh."

"I Guess I'll see you later..."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye."

And with that, he took off to the house. You frowned. _I don't know what to do. I mean I want to, but I just get nervous…Oh well. _You sat down and stared up at the clouds. It was really peaceful and calm. You suddenly felt a strange energy. _That's not Buu…Is it?_ You stood up and felt it coming from the ground. "I should check it out…" You took a deep breath and… jumped. Your heart started racing and you smiled. You started to do flips and spins. "This feels wonderful!" You said breathlessly. All of a sudden you felt a powerful being near. You spread out your arms to slow down, and you looked around. Someone flying towards you.

"It's a guy!" You could smell the testosterone, and he was coming closer. You realized you were only about 10 feet away from hitting dirt. You opened your mouth to scream, but you felt a pair of strong arms wrap around you. You started to tremble, and then you blacked out.

You opened your eyes to be met with bright lights. "Aarg..!" You scrunched up your nose and squeezed your eyes shut. "You're awake! Geez, why did you jump off the cliff? Were you going to start flying at any point?" You opened one eye and looked at him. "Hey," you asked, "why do you have purple hair?" He gave you a funny look. "Well, I just do."

"What's your name?"

"Trunks, and yours?"

"Naime, but I'm called Nana or Nena."

"Can I call you Nana?"

"Sure."

"So Nana, what were you doing jumping off the cliff?"

"Investigating you I guess. I sensed something, and I jumped."  
"Smart."

"I know, I am, aren't I?" You laughed.

You sat up. "So where am I?" Trunks cringed a bit. "Well that doesn't look like a good face, where am I Trunks?" He scratched the back of his head. "Well… we're going back in time." Your jaw dropped. "What..?" Trunks grinned sheepishly. "Yeah." You shook your head. "No, no, no, not good, Buu will go insane!" Trunks grabbed your shoulders and made you face him. "Are you serious?" You nodded and Trunks groaned. "I can't turn this thing around now…" You started to cry. "I'm sorry Trunks…" he pulled you into an awkward hug. "Don't cry Nana… It's me who should be sorry." You sniffed.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm going back in time to kill Frieza and King Kold, then I'm going to fight Cell, and now I can't let you get hurt."

"Who are they?"  
"Oh geez… You'll know when we get there."

--

Jun; So, here's chapter three! :D woot!!

Cell; Hey, I wasn't even mentioned in the chapter!

Jun; Yeah, well that's because your in the next one, so stop complaining.

Cell; Even Trunks was in it!

Trunks; Hey, don't get mad at me!

Jun; Cell, if you keep whining, you won't be in the next chapter!

Cell; …Fine.

Jun; Thanks everyone for reading and writing reviews :) I love you all! And I just watched the movie Paprika, and it is AWESOME! And it's not too hard to figure out, but anyway, GO WATCH IT!! IT'S A GREAT MOVIE!


	4. Chapter 4

Jun; okay, well, wow, sorry I haven't updated, I actually… LOST

Jun; okay, well, wow, sorry I haven't updated, I actually… LOST... the file, and maybe even deleted it. UGH. AAAAAAAAAARGH. -throws random object across room- GOD! FREAKIN!! And Now I'm gunna write chapter four ALL. OVER. AGAIN. But I'm not even gunna do that…

Even my boyfriend can't get it back…

-cries- This is ridiculous. I'm probably gunna be leaving a total cliffie cuz I'm going a bit slow. I'm sorry. Short chappie everyone.

--

**Bu felt your energy disappear. He immediately flew over to the spot where he left you. "Nana." He flew around for a while and searched for you. He yelled your name over and over. "Nana!!" He started to make his surroundings crumble with his power.**

**"NANA!!" After hours of roaring your name and practically leveling the land around him, he drifted to the ground and put his head in his hands. "Where are you…?" He whispered hoarsely.**

Trunks frowned and looked at you. "Well… I guess I can quickly drop you off in Cell's time, but you have to be very careful, and you have to do everything to stay alive, alright?" You nodded. He pushed a few buttons and you closed you eyes.

Trunks shook you gently. "C'mon Nana, we have to get to a safe place quickly." You straightened yourself out and walked out of the ship. ("time machine", if you wanna call it.)

Trunks picked you up and flew you over to a highly-vegetated area behind a rock and set you down. He blushed and kissed you quickly. "Now, remember do everything to keep yourself alive. Please. Now, I have to go, but I'll be back. Bye Nana." You hugged him and whispered good-bye.

He flew back to the ship and it disappeared. You sighed and sat down. The foliage was extremely lush and colorful. There were lots of bugs and critters, but they weren't bothering you. A tiny, green snake slithered up to you and lifted its head to look at you. You smiled. "Oh aren't you brave?" The snake slipped up and onto your foot. You giggled a little and put your hand down carefully so the snake could slip onto it. It did. You were a bit surprised. "Wow you really are brave!" You brought it up a safe distance away from your face.

It tilted its head and stuck out its tongue. You did the same, but you soon realized it was not smart to go. The snake lunged forward and bit down on your tongue. You grabbed the snake and ripped it from your tongue, and the snake took a chunk of it with it. You threw the snake, but you threw it so far, that it actually disappeared over the high tree-tops. Your mouth hung open for a few seconds because you realized you actually threw it _that_ far. You felt your blood dribbling down your chin, neck, and then through your shirt. You started to feel pain shooting through your tongue. "Augh… Stupid snake. Not trusting snakes now."

You stood up spitting out some blood. _I guess I can walk around as long as I return here later incase Trunks comes back. _You started to walk out from behind the rock when you felt a strange power. _Oh wow, that is some power!_ You squinted to try to see if anyone was around, but you couldn't see anyone.

Suddenly you felt immense power right behind you, and you froze. Stiff with fear, you couldn't even look around. The power reeked of evil. It poured from their pores and showered over you. Your heartbeat raced at an incredible speed, and you couldn't even shake.

"What are you doing here human?" You managed to get some courage and turn around to face them. You gulped. "Staying alive?" The… man, or alien as you thought it was, stared at you for a moment, and then chuckled. _Oh thank god he has a sense of humor._ You sighed and calmed down a little bit. "You have blood on your chin, neck, and a bit on your shirt." He reached for your shirt and tore it off swiftly. _GAH! Geez, what a perv. Well, I just going to assume he doesn't know anything._

He threw your torn shirt onto the ground and looked at the blood that crusted and stuck to your skin, then looked at your face. You looked back into his intriguing magenta eyes. "Um, who are you?" The man looked a little surprised. "I'm cell. An android that has knowledge of everything. I am made of many aliens and creatures, and have many abilities." _Okay then. Wow, he's pretty arrogant._ You rolled your eyes a little and snorted slightly. Cell smirked and wrapped his arm around your waist.

"Ah! Hey, what are you doing!?" Cell's smirk grew. "Just taking you somewhere." You sucked in a deep breath and squeaked a little when Cell squeezed your waist a bit too much.

"What's your name human?"

"Naime, but I'm called Nana."

"I will call you by Nana."

"Fine. Where are you taking me?"

"A secret spot in the forest."

"Why?"

"I want to know more about you."

"Okay."

As he easily dodged the trees, you looked around. You noticed as you kept going, the forest was getting denser, and more humid, and you started to sweat. You were suddenly jerked from Cell's grasp. "AHH!" You screeched as you saw a large snake with its tail around your leg. Cell stopped and flew over to the snake's head and threw a glowing disc through its head. Its jaws were about to clamp down on you, when cell pulled you away.

"Don't get caught again!" Cell hissed at you. You yelled back, "Well s'cuse me I'm not you Mr-I-Know-Everything-In-The-Universe!" Cell opened his mouth to yell back at you, but decided not to. You raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Cell frowned and went back to evading trees. And large snakes.

--

Jun; well, Sorry to disappoint you guys with no FriezaXOC. Maybe I'll do another story with that pairing.

Cell; So I didn't get any action? None?

Jun; -glares- Don't. Push. It.

Cell; …Okay.

Jun; Reviews make me happy –puppy dog eyes- D: Pwease?


	5. Chapter 5

Jun; Uuuughh…………

Jun; Uuuughh………….. Stupid time of the month… At least I'm not puking this time -.- bleh…

Cell; Thank god I don't have to go through that.

Jun; Shuddup…

Cell; On with the fic!

--

Cell brought you to a clearing and set you down. You noticed how interesting he looked. Bright green armor with dark green specks on it. And deep bluish wings with what looked like the end of a tail between them. You walked up to him touching the armor, it having a leathery feel to it. "What are you doing?" You jumped, startled, at his loudness.

"I was just feeling your armor."

"Don't do it again."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sarcastic with me."

"I wasn't!"

Cell frowned and stared at you. You smirked a little. "It's not polite to stare. You should know that." You smirked even more. Cell turned his head and gritted his teeth. "Stupid humans and their wit." You sat down, not facing him. You heard him opening a door or something then quietly going down a tunnel. You looked back curiously and scooted nearer to the opening in the ground. _Did he go down there…?_ You started to crawl over carefully and look down. It wasn't very bright, but you could see the bottom. Then Cell's face appeared looking up at you. "GAH!!" You fell backwards onto the ground, breathing quickly. You heard Cell's voice come from the tunnel. "Come down here Nana." You looked to see if there was a ladder anywhere in the tunnel, but there wasn't. "How do I get down?" You heard an irritated sigh. "You fly."

"I can't!"

"Then jump!"

"No!!"

"I'll catch you!!"

_Here goes nothing…_ You jumped, and looked down, but didn't see him. "Hey! Where'd you go!?" As you were about to land, Cell's arms caught you. "Follow me. Don't take any wrong turns." You did as he said. You reached out again and held onto a wing carefully. "Let go." "I don't want to get lost." "Fine…" The tunnels were getting darker, and your grip tightened a little. "Don't be scared, it's just the dark." You reached out your other hand and touched his back. It was very smooth, but firm. It was very cool too, like if you had just put your hand in the fridge for a couple seconds. ((:D I love that feeling…))

You started to let your hand feel up his back to the tail. It felt almost velvety, and it was a little squishy. You squeezed it very cautiously. "Hey this thing is kinda weird, it is a tail, right?" You heard yet another irritated sigh. "Yes. It's what is left of my tail. Now, stop squeezing. It feels weird." You shrugged. "My legs are getting kind of tired." _I haven't eaten in a while…No wonder I feel this tired._ "Humans are so obnoxious." Cell whispered to himself. "I heard that, and nuh uh, some of them are alright." Cell closed his eyes and grunted a little. "Can you just shut up?" You glowered a bit. "You're quite rude, you know that?"

"No I'm not, you're just sensitive."

"Nope, you're rude."

"Don't disrespect me!!" Cell whipped around and pushed you up against the side of the tunnel, his firm body pushing against yours. You stared into his now harsh magenta eyes. You held your breath and felt your heart quicken. "I don't know why I haven't killed you yet. It's ridiculous, and getting on my nerves." Your stomach growled loudly and you sighed. "What is it Nana?" You closed your eyes. "I'm tired and hungry…" Cell lifted you up and carried you.

You opened your eyes and saw a little light at the end of the tunnel. "How long have we been walking down here?" Cell looked up for a second. "An hour, 7 minutes and 37 seconds." You rolled your eyes. "You could've just said around an hour Mr. Smarty… No Pants." "You're so smooth." "Yeah, I know, right?" Cell laughed a little and stopped walking. "You can just rest here for a while." He set you down on the soft ground. You looked around. The room was man-made… or alien-made, you guessed.

"Stay here Nana, I'll get you something to eat." You smiled a little. "Thank you Cell." You closed your eyes again and fell asleep.

_You felt your heartbeat growing louder by the second, until you couldn't even hear yourself think. You felt searing pain shoot down your spine, over and over. It felt like someone was taking a knife and cutting down into your spinal cord continuously. You felt it growing and it felt as if someone was pulling it out of your body slowly. You cried out in a shrill voice, hoping someone would hear you._

You awoke, sweaty and shaking uncontrollably. You looked at Cell, who looked somewhat concerned and confused. "Nana, are you alright? You're bleeding!" You reached around and felt your back, and it was bleeding. You continued to feel around, but something was different. You turned your head to see… a very bloody tail. It was just bone, muscle, and veins, with pieces of skin stretched around it. You shrieked loudly and looked at Cell for any help. He was shaking slightly and he ran his hand over the tail.

You we're so shaken you started to cry. Tears fell down your face like a waterfall. "Nana, hold still, I'll clean it for you…" he pulled down your shorts and panties and picked up a water bottle. He poured the water over your back and tail. It trickled down onto the floor and made a puddle of blood and water.

You shuddered and wiped away the tears. "Here, eat something." He handed you food. You ate some of it and looked back at Cell. He was healing you. "Aren't you going to eat anything Cell?" He kept looking at your tail. "I don't eat. Or drink. I don't have such needs." You went back to eating.

You finished eating and Cell was done healing you. _I'll ask Trunks about the tail when he gets back. _ Cell sat down and you crawled onto his lap and looked up at him. He gave you a frustrated look. "You aggravate me." You laughed. Cell went a little pink because he saw your breasts bounce slightly and felt your body move against his.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Don't move."

"But…"

"Never mind."

You sighed a little and shifted around so you faced him. Cell went a brighter pink. "Cell, something wrong?" He shook his head. "No. Just stop moving." You raised an eyebrow and gave a sly smile. You pressed yourself up against Cell's chest and put your hands on his waist. You then stopped. There were multiple cracking noises coming from Cell. He looked a bit puzzled himself. You felt tiny streams of liquid flow over your hands, and parts of your stomach. You leaned away and saw the streams were a greenish color.

Cell grunted as his armor fell off. Green liquid spurted from his pores and over you. It splashed onto your face and body. You were sort of disgusted. It dripped from your chin, from your lashes, and into the corners of your mouth. You felt something poke against your butt, and you went blood red. It felt… big. _Oh no way. That isn't what I think it is…God save me…_ Cell grabbed your shoulders and pressed you up against his chest forcefully. He looked a tiny bit frustrated. Just a tiny bit. Yeah.

His stare bore holes through your skull. "Ah, yes, I would like to get off you now Cell." You laughed sheepishly then you blushed even harder. You felt the thing poking you start to throb. Cell smiled darkly. "Well, you caused it, aren't you going to get rid of it?" Your jaw dropped, and tried getting up, and then you tried to move backwards, away from Cell, but it didn't work too well. His organ had slipped to your front. You felt it pulsating on your stomach. Your breath hitched and you tried to object. Cell gripped your jaw and gave you a bruising kiss. He bit you lip and drew blood. The green liquid from earlier slipped into your wound and mouth. It was bitter and unpleasant. ((You know, it would be kind of neat if it tasted like sour apple :D … or green apple. Lawl! ))

You felt you tail start to twitch and flick around with irritation. Cell had gripped your hips with both hands and started to move your body up and down. You we're starting to get really furious and you bit Cell's neck hard. He yelled and threw you off. "That hurt!" You spat at him and it hit his abs. He looked at the mixture of blood, spit, and the green liquid appalled, and then looked back at you. "Disgusting. Clean it." You gave him the "are you kidding me" look. He smirked and you finally saw _it_. "GOOD GOD." You stated flatly as your eyes widened is shock. He grinned narcissistically. "Well I am perfection." ((You know you wanna see what's under that… shell thing. Yes. You know you're curious. XD))

"Pfft. It looks like a bright green cucumber that has sun spots." ((And sun-spots are what bananas get. Those are the brown spots. But I think other foods get them. In this case, they're dark green sun-spots.)) You burst out laughing. Cell looked almost embarrassed. After you stopped laughing and wiped the tears away Cell stood up. "Eep!" You squeaked and put your hands over your eyes. You heard him walk right in front of you. "What are you afraid of?" You blushed. "Umm, it's big. And scary." Cell let out a condescending laugh. "Oh, I'm sure you've done something with one before." You flared your nostrils and huffed. "Well, I'm offended by that. You sound as if you think I'm a prostitute!" You heard him snort. "Just open your eyes." You felt even your ears go red this time. "Um, let's see… NO!" Cell grabbed your hands and pulled you up by them, so you were face-to-face.

"You should be honored to please something of perfection Nana." You gritted your teeth, then had an idea. "Well, obviously you're not perfection if you haven't even got _me_ excited." Cell had to think a few seconds about this one. "Well, what gets you excited?" You made a face. "I'm not sure." Cell let go of your hands and decided to wrap his around your waist. "Well then, we will have to figure that out." He picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist. Cell grinned and tried to lower you onto his "perfect" organ. You felt its heat dangerously close. Your heartbeat started to quicken.

Your tail then curled around it. Cell groaned and threw his head back. _I never thought I would be in this situation. Thank goodness for my tail…_ Your tail gripped tighter and started to move up and down. Cell was breathing heavily and digging his fingernails into your sides, little droplets of blood running down your legs. A minute or two passed as Cell's legs gave-out under you two. You leaned away so nothing could get on you as he came. You wiped some of his seed off of your tail and managed to get it off, rubbing it on the ground.

You looked over at Cell who was breathing heavily and unevenly. "Nana... that was… incredible." You rolled your eyes as Cell started to doze off. _Now's my chance to get out of here…_ You took a deep breath and calmed down. "Cell, I'll be right back. Okay?" He opened his eyes and said it was fine. You rushed out, somehow finding your way to the entrance. You looked up. _Oh no! I can't fly! This is hopeless…_ Tears stung your eyes as you tried to think of some way out.

"Maybe… I can climb out." You groped around for anything to hold. You found a root sticking out about four feet above you. "I have to reach it." You squatted and jumped. You somehow managed to grab it. You smiled and started to grasp more roots ahead of you. You almost fell a few times, but managed to scramble out. You layed on your back breathing deeply. "I'm out… I'm out…"

You got up and realized you only had your bra and boots on. You shorts and panties were with cell. You sighed and decided to think of a way back to where Trunks had left you. _I guess today is all about climbing._ You climbed all the way up a tall tree and looked around. It was almost dark. You started to jump from treetop to treetop. It wasn't that far from the edge of the forest. "Hopefully Cell is still in shock," you whispered quietly. You had reached the end and you climbed down the tree.

A voice caught your ear. You covered yourself with your tail and squinted. There was a shadow in the distance. It waved and you saw that it was Trunks. "Thank god!" You ran as fast as you could, and he did too. He hugged you tightly then pulled you away to look at you. "Nana, are you alright? What happened? Wha—… Why do you have a tail?" You shrugged. "How 'bout we talk it over when we're somewhere else, and I have more clothes?" Trunks nodded and went bright pink. He gave you his jacket and you put it on. Thankfully it was big on you.

A few hours later, Trunks had bought you some new clothes and took you back to the ship. After a couple minutes of discussing what had happened to you, Trunks asked if you wanted to go back to your own time. You closed your eyes and thought. "I… think I would. That would be great Trunks." He pressed a few buttons and sighed. "Can I visit you Nana?" You smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great Trunks! And, I have a few questions."

"Hm?"

"What happens to Buu in the future?" Trunks gave you a stern look.

"He dies."

"He killed people, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Then where do I go?"

"I'm sure Bulma or ChiChi wouldn't mind having you around."

"Oh… Should I say anything to them?"

"Just say 'Trunks said it was alright' okay? You can go to Capsule Corp, my mom works there."

"Thanks Trunks."

"No problem Nana."

--

Jun; -bluuuuuuuuuush- ohemgee… Uh well, I shouldn't be blushing. I have a boyfriend of 9 months. –cough- anyway… THAT'S A LONG CHAPTER. :D

Cell; FINALLY.

Jun; next up- You get to meet a certain green alien! And the other characters.

Cell; Oh like we can't guess who that is…

Jun; More chappies to come!


	6. Chapter 6

Jun; Ugh… I feel like…so crappy

Jun; Ugh… I feel like…so crappy. I had to get two shots. One in each arm. The Gardasil one in my left- that arm is completely numb- and I don't know what's in my right, but it really hurts…

Piccolo; You complain too much…

Jun; Quiet you sexy Namekian.

Piccolo; …Um. On with the fic.

--

You stepped out of the ship and hugged Trunks tightly. "I better go before Buu finds me here… I fight him as a kid... So Buu might recognize me." He hugged you tighter. "I guess I'll visit you someday." You smiled. "Please do Trunks. And, well, thanks so much for everything." You kissed him of the cheek and said goodbye. "Bye Nana..!" Trunks waved a small goodbye and the ship disappeared. You bit your lip. _Now what happens…_

**Buu's eyes snapped open as he sensed you. "You're here..!" He shot off in your direction.**

You felt Buu coming nearer and you turned to be greeted with a bone-crushing hug. "Ahh! Buu! You're –gasp- hurting me..!" He let go immediately. "Nana, where were you?" You shrugged. "I got abducted by a time-machine, went to the past, and came back here!" Buu hugged you again. "Nana… I… I…" You furrowed your eyebrows. "What Buu?" He hugged you a little tighter. "I… _missed…_ you…" he said it like it were his first words. You hugged him back. "I'ts okay Buu. I'm here now…" Buu's energy was strangely low. "Nana, there have been people fighting me…" You tensed up a bit. "What did they look like Buu?" You felt him shrug. "There were a few." You nodded and as he picked you up and flew you to the house.

As you were about to sit on the bed, you felt Buu pull hard on your tail. "NO!!" You yelped as a jolt of pain went up your spine. "Why do you have a tail?" You sniffled. "I don't know." He pulled at it very gently. "Nnn… Don't do that…" It felt good, but really weird. He started to stroke your tail, lightly scraping his nails over it. It sent small waves of tingling pleasure through your body.

Buu smiled to himself as he began to apply small amounts of pressure to parts of your tail. Your breathing got heavier, and you started to get sweaty. "Nana… did you have time to think?" His words dripped with desire. You looked back at him with want in your eyes. "Yes." He grabbed you and threw you on the bed. He took a deep breath and pounced on you. You started to kiss each other fiercely. He ripped off your shirt and bra. ((Omgomgomgomg –bluuush- here we go –puts on sexy music for inspiration- :D)) His hands groped your breasts and squeezed them gently. You stopped kissing and he looked at your breasts. ((C-cup people, kay?)) He went a deep red and you giggled a little.

He then smirked and ran his tongue down the middle of your chest, all the way to your belly-button. ((Honestly, can't they think of a better word for it than 'belly-button'?))) He moves to the side and nipped at your hip bone, and then took hold of your pants. He slowly dragged them down and decided to take your panties along with them. He just stared at your body for a few seconds, almost as if he was basking in your glory. He smoothly ran his hands along your thighs and you opened them wider.

He started to lick your inner thigh, and made his way up to your womanhood ((ohmygawd I feel so frickin old saying 'womanhood'. I prefer 'pussy' and anything else just sounds… well, stupid/silly.)) and began to lick hungrily. You moaned and shook with immense pleasure. ((He would probably be AMAZING with his tongue…-cough- I didn't say anything)) He was shaking too, but from it was lust and instinct. He licked for a little longer, then stopped and smirked at you. You blushed and took in a deep breath. He smirked even more. "Tastes just like sugar…" He grabbed your hips and lifted you up.

((So Buu magically got his pants off so don't ask any questions…)) He slipped inside you and you both bucked your hips from pleasure. You winced from the pain though. Buu stopped and let you adjust. "Nana, do you want to continue?" You nodded. He started to move in and out, faster with each thrust. You couldn't hear your thoughts anymore, only Buu's and your moans and breathing. Also the occasional "Faster, harder, more, and oh yes!" ((Lulz, do I know that routine… I'm kidding, geez, I haven't done it yet…))

Buu felt you getting tighter, so he started to be really rough, which caused you to moan louder, and him to growl and grit his teeth in satisfaction. You reached your climax seconds before his, and you silently screamed. He thrust into you one last time before he reached his. He leaned in and hugged you. You were both breathing erratically. You felt kinda happy and you kissed him. Buu regained his composure and put his pants back on. You and Buu both felt two types of energy. He went out of the house after telling you to stay. You were curious so you peeked out the door. You say two figured. One was a large, green-skinned man, with a cape, turban, and purple clothing. The other was a young boy with very long, golden hair.

You walked out of the house to get a better look and saw the green man disappear. _What the- Where'd he go?_ He reappeared right in front of you. You yelped and almost fell backwards before the man grabbed your hand harshly. He went a little purple, seeing you were naked, but didn't look fazed. His voice was a bit harsh. "Are you a hostage woman?" You shook your head. He frowned even more, if that was possible. He tugged you towards him and he gripped you tightly. "Gotenks will take you to the Kame house. I'll distract Buu." He turned to look at the boy. "GOTENKS, take her to the house, NOW!" The boy disappeared then reappeared holding your hand. He grinned. "Don't worry, you're gunna be okay with Master Roshi. Our moms are visiting him today, so they'll take care of you." You were so confused now. You felt an odd sensation, then you saw a change of surroundings.

The kid looked at you and waved goodbye. "Cya later!" He disappeared, leaving you in front of a small, house. Naked, and feeling very awkward. _Well… I hope something goes right…_

--

Junjun249; -died of writing lemon excitement syndrome- laaaaaaaaaawl…

Buu; So what happens next?

Piccolo; Don't know. But she's already writing the next chapter.

Trunks & Goten; -saw boobs- …

Junjun249; Leave a review- how was it? It was my first lemon, pwease be gentle :3


	7. Chapter 7

Junjun249; So I'm good, and school's alright

Junjun249; So I'm good, and school's alright. I'm going to start taking drivers' Ed classes soon! :D I'm so excited!!

Piccolo; NOT DRIVING!

Trunks; Why don't you like driving Piccolo?

Goten; Yeah, why?

Piccolo; No reason! On with the fic!

--

You wobbled over to the house and knocked on the door cautiously. You heard someone say 'hold on' and you tried to cover yourself as best you could with your hands and tail. You heard footsteps and the doorknob turned. A woman with blue hair and cerulean eyes opened the door smiling. She gasped and ushered you inside without delay. "Ohmygod! Are you okay? Here, lemme get you some clothes!" She took a large t-shirt off a chair and handed it to you. She looked at your body and spotted your tail and the trail of white liquid on your thigh. "Hey, you have a tail! And something on your leg, do you want to take a bath? After I can get you some food and whatever you need, alright?" You nodded. As you followed the woman upstairs, a voice called out from the bottom of the stars. "Bulma, who's the chick in my tee?"

Bulma turned and looked at the man with an irritated look. "Roshi, she just randomly knocked on the door, and was standing there naked! And don't even think about bothering her!" The man got a huge grin on his face when Bulma said 'naked'. "Stupid pervert, Roshi. Don't even think about it. I'm going to give her some clothing, a bath, and food. So leave us alone." Bulma turned to continue up the stairs. You followed.

She turned off the water and told you to speak up if you need anything. She closed the door and sat down. You took of the shirt and entered the warm water. _Ahhh… It's nice to wash off all the dirt and stuff…_ You grabbed the soap and scrubbed everywhere. You noticed your belly was sore and you blushed a little remembering what you had done a while ago. You rinsed off and wrapped the towel around yourself. "Hey, I forgot to ask your name." You started to dry off your hair. "It's Naime. Or Nana for short." You heard a small 'ooh' from Bulma. "And… Trunks said I could stay with you… Or ChiChi…" You walked out of the bathroom with the towel still on. Bulma gave you a curious look. "How do you know my son? And ChiChi?"

You told her everything that happened, even what happened with cell and Buu, and how the tail appeared out of nowhere after a dream. Bulma nodded and thought for a moment. "Could I do some tests on you?" You nodded hesitantly. "S-sure...?" Bulma clapped her hands together. "Great! Follow me!" You followed her downstairs and laid down on the couch. Bulma took out a small capsule, clicked it, and then threw it on the ground. It blew up in a puff of smoke. It was a large assortment of medical supplies. She placed a breathing mask over your nose and mouth and you felt light headed. "Okay, now Naime, start counting." Your eyelids started to droop. "Um… One, two, three, four, f.. five, sssix… se..ven… ei…gh…t…n…i…" You closed your eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**ChiChi and master Roshi started to help out with Bulma. ChiChi would watch the heart monitor, and Roshi watched a small computer screen with information statistics on it. Bulma made sure nothing was wrong, and she entered everything into the computer.**

You opened your eyes slowly to see it was night time and Bulma and ChiChi were sleeping on the floor near the equipment. You sat up slowly, still a bit drowsy from the inspection. "Hey kid, how are ya?" Master Roshi took a sip of his drink. You shrugged a bit. "I'm alright. Just a bit drowsy. Why'd you stay up?" He laughed a little. "I had the feeling they would fall asleep, and you might wake up." You smiled. "Thanks." He waved his hand. "Don't thank me. Would you like something to eat?" It was your turn to laugh. "That would be fantastic."

He went over to the kitchen and came back. He handed you a fruit salad, a sandwich, and soda. You polished off the fruit salad and sandwich. You took it slow on the drink though. Master Roshi looked outside the window. "So, where'd you come from?" You sighed. "I'm not sure. One day I just woke up in this building, but it was practically demolished. Most of the buildings around that area were. I found my way to a city, and for some reason, when people saw me, they were nervous and I asked them for help, they gave me food, money, and clothes. It was like I was scary to them."

He looked deep in thought. "How old are you kid?" You suddenly realized you didn't know. "Um, actually… I… don't know." He nodded. "Well, you can stay as long as you need to. You could also stay with ChiChi and Bulma." You looked out the window to see a waxing gibbous, and the shine reflecting off the water. ((A waxing gibbous is the moon phase just before a full moon.)) "Wow, it's beautiful out here." Master Roshi smiled. "Yes. It's quite peaceful too.." You stood up and stretched. You noticed you were wearing a clean, pink shirt. It was a bit big on you, but that was alright. You also had on a pair of crisp, white boxers. ((Boxers are actually comfortable once you get used to them. I wear a pair of my bf's, and they're so soft :3))

"Bulma gave you that shirt, and the boxers. Vegeta wore that shirt. Heh, it was pretty funny too." You looked up at him. "Who's Vegeta?" He looked at you. "Oh, that's Bulma's husband." You looked down for a moment. "The Saiya-jin Prince…"

"Eh? How'd you know that?"

"I…I don't know..!"

"Hmm, well, when Bulma wakes up, we might know. She was working for many hours, just putting things into the computer. I think we should get some sleep. You can take my bed. You need anything, just ask one of us, alright?"

"Thanks Roshi, but I prefer the couch."

"Alright, night kid."

"Night."

Master Roshi disappeared up stars and you hear him close a door. _I guess I'll find out tomorrow whatever I need to know…_ You laid back down and drifted off to sleep.

Sunlight poured onto you and you opened one eye. You saw Bulma and ChiChi weren't on the floor sleeping. You opened your other eye, but something wasn't right. You heard small murmurs coming from the kitchen. You concentrated on listening. It became more audible, it was Bulma, Master Roshi, and ChiChi. They were whispering as quiet as they could. Bulma was doing most of the talking. "The computer said she was an android, made by Dr.Gero. But for some reason, her blue-print/layout is much more different than 18's. It actually copies a human's body, except some minor changes. But the "minor" changes are more like "major" changes. Her lungs can separate the oxygen from water, so that makes her able to breath underwater. Also it seems that, like cream, dirt, or germs gets sucked into a human's pores, if she touches/gets touched by something or someone, she immediately "absorbs" their DNA, fighting techniques, powers, and knowledge. Basically she is what she touches."

You furrowed your brow in confusion. ChiChi started to talk. "So now that she touched Piccolo, Buu, Trunks, Gotenks and Cell, she now is everything they are? That's so strange." It was Roshi's turn. "And what else Bulma? Is there anything we have to worry about?" Bulma didn't respond for a few seconds. She took a deep breath. "Well… She was made to "multiply" and just live for that. Plus the process is sped up. And… Umm, well… She's pregnant-" You shot up and screamed, "WHAAAAAAAAAAT!?" They all fell out of their chairs. You let out a frustrated yell and stormed out of the house. "So I'm a freak, huh? Well then I'll just stay underwater for a while. Get away from them. Stupid everything, stupid… stupid people..!" You took off the clothing and rushed into the water. You dove under and swam a few feet away. Settling on the bottom, you looked around at the scenery. There was a small reef about twenty feet away. _Since I'm an android… Maybe I can zoom in on it._ You squinted a little and focused in on a piece of brain coral.

It did just what you wanted. _Woah! Kinda trippy._ You zoomed out and walked over to the reef. There were all sorts of exotic fish and critters swimming and crawling around in the holes and seaweed. You saw two fish that were guarding a whole bunch of eggs and it made you think. _I was only meant to multiply… Hmm… So there's a "baby" inside me. Well, as close as it can get to a baby when the daddy's a monster killing machine. Heh, a bit funny once I think about it._ You rubbed your stomach and noticed your belly button sticking out a little. You frowned a bit. _I guess I'll stay down here for a while…_ For a few hours you just walked around the reef, and checked out the creatures.

--

Jun; So, you're preggers, oh but don't worry, there shall still be looooooooooooove :D

Piccolo; I have a bad feeling about this.

Jun; Well don't worry you lovely green alien you! It's gunna be juuuust fiiiine…


End file.
